The present invention relates to compositions for antistatic finish and antistatic stockings using the compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to compositions for imparting an antistatic finish, for forming transparent films excellent in antistatic, deodorizing, antimicrobial, drying, heat radiating and self cleaning (degrease-decomposing) properties on surfaces of clothes such as woven fabrics, knitted fabrics and nonwoven fabrics, leathers or tatami mats, and antistatic stockings using the compositions.
Previously, no optimum methods have been found for improving the antistatic and drying (hydrophilic) properties of clothes, particularly synthetic fiber clothes, while providing deodorizing and antimicrobial properties at the same time. Methods for imparting the antistatic property by use of surfactants, and methods for providing the antimicrobial and deodorizing properties by mixing drugs or inorganic or organic antimicrobial agents with resins have been proposed. However, all of these methods have problems with regard to their performances.